


Supernova

by kuron_10



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dating, Fluff, M/M, Veronica-Acxa-Curtis friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuron_10/pseuds/kuron_10
Summary: “You have a date with the captain?”Curtis shook his head, “No, no, not a date. He just suggested to watch the supernova together. And have dinner together, because he said it would be stupid if we both had dinner separately before.”Acxa frowned, “So wait. You eat together and you do something together? Isn’t this what you call a date on your planet?”“Well, technically yes, but it’s not like that. I mean…”Curtis hesitated.“The captain wouldn’t date me, would he?”





	Supernova

**Author's Note:**

> Curtashi Weeks of Firsts: First Date

“I will pick you up at 7 then?”  
“Thank you, sir!”

Curtis turned around to step into the gym, but immediately crushed into Veronica and Acxa, who were curiously looking after Shiro.  
“You are late, Curtis! And what was that about? Why will he pick you up at 7?”

Curtis smiled, “I’m sorry, we were just talking about tonight. We will watch the supernova together, the one paladin Pidge and Matt had predicted.”

Veronica and Acxa made eye contact.  
“You have a date with the captain?”

Curtis shook his head, “No, no, not a date. He just suggested to watch the supernova together. And have dinner together, because he said it would be stupid if we both had dinner separately before.”

Acxa frowned, “So wait. You eat together and you do something together? Isn’t this what you call a date on your planet?”

“Well, technically yes, but it’s not like that. I mean…”  
Curtis hesitated.  
“The captain wouldn’t date me, would he?”

“Well, he certainly did not ask me to watch the supernova with him”, Veronica said grinning, “as far as I know, he also didn’t ask anyone of the MFE pilots, because they are planning to go to the party and asked me if I would like to come along. Actually, I think everyone goes to the party except for some couples, who prefer to watch it alone.”

Curtis shook his head, “But… the captain would never consider dating someone like me. We just talked about the supernova and I said that I was very excited to witness it because I never thought I would be able to see one in my life. He was just trying to be friendly.”

“He was only friendly to you then”, Veronica said, “Acxa, what do you think? Would the captain date him?”  
“Well…”, Acxa shrugged, “I am not really sure what qualifies for a human date. It’s a bit different from what I know.”

“What are Galran dates like?”  
“We fight. We fight each other. Either our fighting style is similar, then it’s a fit or it’s not. Then one might end up dying.”

“Wow, that’s harsh”, Curtis muttered.  
“So I think it’s a good thing you are not dating Galran”, Acxa said, “Shiro would crush you.”  
“Well, let’s hope he crushes him”, Veronica snickered.  
“Veronica!” Curtis exclaimed, blushing and walking over to the ergometer to hop on one and start his workout. 

His two friends followed him, starting their workout as well. Veronica laughed while adjusting her ergometer next to Curtis’, “Oh come on, I know you think he’s hot, so why not? And a supernova is romantic.”  
“If you consider the death of a star romantic, then yes. But you humans also think that the reflection, refraction and dispersion of light in water droplets is romantic”, Acxa muttered.

“Excuse me, did you just insult rainbows?” Veronica asked, looking sceptically at Acxa, who did some stretch exercises.  
“No. I was just pointing out that humans might consider weird things romantic.”  
“So what is romantic to a Galra?”  
“Fighting back to back with someone you trust”, Acxa said, “If you trust someone as much as to turn your back to them, it’s love.”  
“Hmm, I guess this is romantic after all”, Veronica agreed, “On a certain level.”

“I really hate to interrupt your discussion about romance even though it's really interesting, but what about me now?” Curtis asked a slight note of panic in his voice, “Is it a date now or not?”

Acxa nodded.  
“Of course it is a date”, Veronica agreed.  
“I… I don’t think I can do this.”

“Well, you already agreed, didn’t you?” Acxa stretched, “Letting him down now would not be considered appropriate.”  
“Good point. Also you always wanted a date with him, so you can’t back down. You’re our hero. You like him and he likes you back, so go get him!” Veronica slapped on his shoulder to encourage him.

Curtis shook his head, “Well, maybe he was just trying to be friendly because he knows that I like him?”

“Asking you for a date when he knows you like him, but he doesn’t like you back sounds kind of mean”, Acxa said, “But… honestly, dating seems so stressful to you humans. I do not know how you can do that.”  
“Neither can I”, Curtis muttered, “Like… just in case this is a date.”  
“It is.”  
“What do I wear?”

Veronica stopped her training.  
“I mean… do I wear my uniform?” Curtis asked, “Or something else? It’s not like I have a lot of clothes here. I wasn’t kind of expecting to have a date. Especially not with the captain.”

“Okay, now this is a real problem”, Veronica said, “We need a dating outfit.”  
Acxa was doing a headstand, “But where would you like to get an outfit from? We have only got four hours left an there are no planets close by. The three closest solar systems have been evacuated because of the supernova.”  
“Yup, that’s why I said a real problem. We need to start right now.”

 

When Veronica said right now, she meant it. They wouldn’t finish their workout, but were heading straight to Curtis’ room.

“Okay, this is a catastrophe”, Veronica said, looking at Curtis’ wardrobe, “Nothing screams date.”  
“As I said earlier, I was not expecting to date”, Curtis said, crossing his arms, “Also if you remember earth was attacked and I did not really have time to go shopping for dating outfits. Especially because I did not expect to meet someone like… like the captain.”

“You will fall in love when you least expect it”, Veronica quoted, “Damn it, we should have seen this coming. So… we have to improvise. Put on these jeans, they seem to be slim fit and you have to emphasize your back side, because it’s hot. That would at least solve one problem.”  
Curtis took the jeans from them and put them on, while the girls searched his wardrobe for a shirt. 

“Would it lessen his chance of a happy end if Shiro did not like his outfit?” Acxa asked.  
“Acxa, you are not helping”, Curtis sighed, “Do not say something like this.”

“Well, actually…”, Veronica frowned, “Actually I do not think so. If you like someone, you like them not because of their clothes, right? But you want to give a nice first impression.”  
“But Shiro already knows Curtis”, Acxa said, “So actually it doesn’t matter what he wears?”

“Yeah, yeah… you’re right”, Curtis said, “Thank you, Acxa… I feel a lot better now actually.”  
“Unless of course he shows up in the captain’s uniform and you are dressed casually”, Acxa said, “That would be weird.” 

Curtis turned pale.  
Veronica slapped her arm, “Acxa! Don’t say something like that!”

Curtis sat down on his bed, “But what if Acxa is right and I am dressed casually for the date and he shows up in his captain’s uniform because it’s not a date-date to him, but just a kind of supernova-excited-colleague-date?”  
“He won’t!” Veronica protested, “Acxa! Look what you have done!”  
“Sorry, but these dating talks are new to me.”

Curtis sighed, “I appreciate that you two are trying to help me, but actually I’m even more nervous now. Would you two mind leaving me alone?”  
“I’m sorry”, Acxa said, “I didn’t mean to make you feel down.”  
“No, no”, Curtis said smiling, “It’s just… you know, he’s the captain and I’m just the nav tech. Why should he be interested in someone like me? He is a hero, he has gone through so much and I’m just a boring crew member without any special ability or something else that makes me special. And I’d just like to be alone now, if you do not mind… I need to think about how I feel about the date.”

“Okay”, Veronica sighed, “But I hope you know that everything you have just said is total bullshit.”  
Curtis just smiled, but was it really? Shiro was a hero. Shiro had been through so much. He knew Shiro had lost Adam. Adam had been an excellent pilot, had still one of the highest scores at tests at the Garrison. Adam was someone special. And was Shiro even ready for something new? Someone new? And what had Curtis to offer for him? Why would someone like Shiro be into him?

 

Curtis appreciated the silence once his friends were gone, yet his thoughts became louder. He would find out later today, and he was not ready for the heartache if it was not a date-date; maybe Shiro only needed some other nerd to gush over supernovae. But why would he then ask him and not Matt or Pidge? His thoughts were running in circles.

He chose to wear the slim fit jeans after all and a white button-down shirt. He wasn’t sure if Veronica would have chosen that simple shirt. It was boring, but it was him. Maybe he was just boring. Why should he try to be someone else? 

 

A soft knock on the door gave him the worst panic attack ever. Shiro was early? Way too early? He wasn’t ready yet!  
He quickly let his fingers run through his short hair before opening the door.  
“Acxa?”

“I just wanted to give you this”, she said, holding a blue scarf that matched his eye colour perfectly.  
“What… where... did you get it?”  
“Last time when the Atlas visited the shopping mall, Veronica dragged me along. And I remembered Kinkade bought this scarf. He said he didn’t know if he might need it one day, but it looked nice. I asked him about it just now, said that a friend of mine has a date and is in real panic about it. He immediately gave me the scarf and ordered me to tell my friend that this is now a lucky scarf and that the date will surely go well.”

“Lucky scarf?” Curtis laughed, carefully letting his fingers run over the soft material, “Do Galra believe in something like that?”  
“No”, Acxa said, “But maybe it’s time that we start to. Also rainbows are beautiful – even if they are not magic. And a supernova might be the death of the star, but a death that leads ultimately to life in the universe. Maybe the Galra have just forgotten to appreciate the wonders of life.”

“Thank you”, Curtis said, accepting the scarf.

“Also”, Acxa said, “You are not boring. You were always making sure I was not left out, even though I was Galra. It was you and Veronica who tried to give me a place here, when you have only met evil Galra before. You might look like any other human, but you were never afraid of me. I know that a lot of people on the ship were afraid of me – and they had every reason to be. Not you. You made me feel included when it was all too natural for humans to shy away from me. You are stronger than you even realize. Your heart is strong. If Shiro can’t see how special you are, then he’s a real jerk, and he doesn’t deserve the date-date with you.”

Touched by her words, he pulled her in for a hug. “Thank you.”  
“Also consider this: I would ever choose a friend that is not someone special”, she said. Curtis laughed.

 

He felt a lot better after Acxa had left him. And when Shiro finally knocked on his door, he was only going through a mild panic attack. 

He sent one last prayer that Shiro was not wearing his captain uniform before opening the door – he wasn’t. Shiro was wearing black trousers and some black button-down shirt, the only colour on him was a silver belt. He looked amazing. 

“Hello”, he said, and Curtis thought he heard a bit of nervousness in Shiro’s voice, “I hope I’m not late?”  
“You’re on time”, Curtis answered, having a hard time to tear his eyes off Shiro.

Shiro offered him one of the cutest smiles he had ever seen, “So… ready to go?”  
“Yes, of course. You… you look amazing.” Damn it, was it alright to say that?

A faint blush on Shiro’s cheek told him that yes, it was, “Thank you. So do you. I just wish I had a dating outfit here. I kind of did not expect to need one when we were on earth the last time and so… yeah, it’s all I have got.”  
“Oh, same”, Curtis laughed and couldn’t help but feel his heart missing a beat when Shiro called it a dating outfit. So this was a date! A date-date! 

“Where are we going?”  
“I have prepared something”, Shiro said, “I hope you don’t mind if it’s just the two of us? If you would rather join the party on the lower deck, we can of course head there.”  
“I’d rather not”, Curtis said a bit shyly, “I’m not really the party type.”  
“Me neither.”

Shiro led them to the bridge, which surprised Curtis for a moment. Until he saw that Shiro had prepared a picnic for them. The screen showed the star that would explode soon.

“Wow”, Curtis muttered. This was definitely romantic, with or without supernova.  
“Don’t worry, I have not cooked it myself”, Shiro laughed.  
“Hu?”  
“Oh, just… don’t worry about it”, Shiro said and sat down, “But everything is safe to eat.”

Curtis sat down as well. All of a sudden the nervousness came back. Shiro really had planned this; he probably had planned it for days ahead! It wasn’t just a spontaneous invitation. He really wanted this date with him.

“It’s exciting, isn’t it?” He said and for a moment Curtis wondered if he meant the supernova or the date.  
“I have seen many leftovers of supernovae, but never one live”, Shiro said and poured them a drink, “It’s like watching a wonder happening right in front of us. If you think that only because of supernovae life exists, it’s pretty amazing. The universe only consisted of hydrogen and helium first. Supernovae created all the other elements of the universe with their powers. And only because of supernovae and their dust planets could be build.”

Curtis knew all of that already, but he loved how excitedly Shiro talked about it, so he just smiled at him and nodded. 

“The supernova will last for about 30 minutes”, Shiro said, “30 minutes of the x-ray flash. It’s such a short time, but it changes the universe forever. These 30 minutes send out the elements to the rest of the universe, which ultimately leads to life.”

“We often forget it, but yes. We consist of 92% stardust”, Curtis agreed.

“Well”, Shiro looked at his metallic hand, “some of us might even more.”  
Curtis snickered, taking a sip of his drink, “I give you 95%, sir.”  
“That’s a pretty high score!”  
“It is.”

Shiro reached out his hand to him, “You don’t mind it?”  
“No, not at all. I’m an astronaut, I like stardust. The more, the better, sir.”

He carefully took Shiro’s metallic hand into his.  
It felt surprisingly warm. 

“Takashi”, Shiro offered him; Curtis felt his heart beating faster. Takashi. Takashi Shirogane.  
“Takashi”, he repeated as a soft whisper. Shiro smiled at him, like he never smiled before.

The sudden explosion of the supernova lighted up the whole bridge, even though they were far, far, far away. The sheer power of the explosion was breath-taking. 

“It’s the end and the beginning”, Shiro whispered, not letting go of Curtis’ hand.  
Curtis couldn’t tear his gaze away from the exploding star, but felt how the their fingers entwined all on their own. The end and the beginning.


End file.
